Araith Black-Granger
Origins During the Year - 17, Day 105, on the planet of Kuat, the House Black-Granger. Being gifted with the name Araith, he was bred into a family solely under the laws of the Galactic Empire. Only knowing of his family being faithful to the Empire, Araith was taught in the top public school on Kuat, from learning the Galactic politics to the grammer and numerical systems used within the galaxy. Growing up on Kuat was a busy life, definiatly when Araith started his teen years and mingled with the popular posh peer group in Kuat's educational system. Living a life of luxery, with looks which attracted many girls, Araith was having a posperous life during his childhood and only himself could mess it up. Upon graduating the public school with many top grades from politics to physical education, Araith had to make a choice between two routes that he wished to take. One of these routes, led to the political side of careers, which would see him enter the galaxy as a clerk and slowly work his way up into a senator's office or possibly become one himself. However the other route that had seemed to take a interest within him, was the military side of careers. This career tempted Araith more as he learnt about the possibilities he could overcome within the profession, from travelling to foreign planets, to fighting for a cause within the galaxy. Being a lad of great stamina, health and physical appearance, as well as applying the brains to his work, Araith chose to enlist within the military academy upon Carida, the homeworld of the treacherous Stormtroopers who filled the Galactic empire's army. Telling his parents his choice he made, he said his farewells and ventured on the journey to Carida to enlist into one of one most elite academies in the galaxy. Several months had passed since Araith's enrollment into the military academy on Carida, though still Araith had not changed from his teens. Still becoming a popular lad with the peer groups within the academy, his sport to chasing girls about still shun inside him. Every week, he would have a different girl at his arm, showing off his good looks to everyone who even glanced at him. As he started to enter the stages of early adulthood, he started to become aware of partying most nights with his dorm, and during the parties he would flirt he way across the room. However even though his partying behaviour was at a high, his grades within the academy never changed and stayed at the best possible grades he wanted to achieve. Applying theory and practical knowledge to his work, Araith passed all final exams in the academy after the three years he had endured at Carida. Gaining honours and a offer at within the Galactic Empire army, Araith had an offer he couldn't refuse. Though with a gut feeling, he turned away the offer and departed from Carida with his education completed, and was now deciding what he wanted to do. Hearing about his cousin's redrawal from the Empire, Araith decided he wanted to know more of what was happening to his father's side of the family, after hearing his cousin's success within the Galactic Empire army. Travelling back to Kuat, Araith took it upon himself to contact Greg Black-Granger, his oldest cousin... Waiting for several days, Araith got the response he wanted and was contacted by Greg by holomail. Learning of his defect to the New Imperial Order, after being messed about within the Empire. As Araith asked more about the NIO, he became more empowered into joining this government which opposed the Empire so much. Learning about his cousin's success within the NIO and his recent promotion, Araith was persuaded into joining the NIO and was particular interested in the Intelligence side of operations in the government. However, to join such a department would acquire such trust and loyalty to the NIO. So instead of joining the Intelligence division straight away, Araith tokk it upon himself to enlist into the Navy forces of the Order. Getting in touch with his cousin, he found the Order's recruitment officer and told his interest in joining. After a short while of waiting around, Araith joined the NIO and begun his career... Service in the Galaxy Setting out into the galaxy, one must wonder what pleasures the galaxy has to offer to two orphaned brothers during a Galactic Civil War? Many would believe these two brothers would venture into taking up arms for the Galactic Empire, or fight for the Rebellion. Many may thought, that they would be recruited into a paramilitary and gain their respect and honour that way, in the galaxy. Though one of the brothers, Araith decided to take a different route and ended up at the Diversity Alliance, a small religious group set out within the galaxy, to spread the teachings of equality between each race. Joining the security division of the Alliance, helping protect assets, members of the Alliance, Araith was loyal to his command and took every order without heistation. Becoming a follower of the Alliance, Araith set out to spread the teaching himself while on security assignments, to which ever planet he came across. After some long awaited time, Araith found himself leaving the Alliance to go onto a greater cause within the galaxy. Learning of his cousin's success within the New Imperial Order, he took it upon himself to follow in his cousin's footsteps and join the NIO Navy forces. Aspects change, and so does the mind of this young Black-Granger. Shortly after realising following his cousin into military service was a bad idea, he decided to walk along the lines of giving his knowledge which he learnt in his days within the academy to his advantage. Wanting to become a teacher at a government educational adacemy, he started to check various places and came across the Anzatan Commonwealth with its job opening of Director of Education. Applying for this position, it only took a small number of days where he got a reply, and upon opening this letter Araith knew he will be spending his future at the Commonwealth after being accepted into the position. Travelling to Commonwealth space, Araith entered the service of the Commonwealth in education and started to organise a academy for the new and old members of the Commonwealth. Slowly Araith's social life darkened while Araith was deep into his work. Slowly he fell weak and tired, and soon enough his work was his only friend. Realising his fall into the shadows of the galaxy, he sort refuge in the Outer Rims, which he took upon. Leaving his job as Director of Education, his friends and family, Araith travelled to the depths of the Outer Rims to undercover his true self and regain the strength to return back to the galaxy, a new man. spending several long years within the Outer Rims, Araith was finally regaining strength and started to seek homage with the Bo'Maar Monks on Tattoine. Learning the teachings of these peaceful monks, Araith left a new man, changed in physical and mental strength. Travelling back to his homeworld, he learnt of the Pentaster Alignment who have took control of the Outer Rims which he called his home for some time. Knowing of their kindness as a governemnt who fought against the Galactic Empire, and of his cousin william Black-Granger becoming a Director of the Academy there, Araith knew it was also his destiny to join him there. Contacting Sector Ajudent Zavior Davik, Araith made his first move towards the Alignment, and was soon enlisted into the Pentaster Security Patrol, a internal security force for the Alignment. Becoming the founding member, gaining the rank of Agent and help into structuring the police force, Araith devoted his new found strength into the Alignment and its safety. Helping organising the PSP, a great opportunity came to the department. Within a couple of days the Alignment gained a new found friend, leader and veteran, ???, and within hours of this he was placed as Brigader General of the Pentaster Security Patrol. Knowing of ???? experience in this role and department from the Galactic Empire, Araith took it upon himself to work alongside him to merge and forge the PSP into something greater for the Alignment. Things started to change over the next couple weeks as they unfolded. Whilest his time in hyperspace was coming towards a close, Araith heard some news which shocked the galaxy. Grand Moff Goth of the Galactic empire had resigned and supposed suicide in a personal ship of his. This new rocked Araith from within, and within the next few hours to come, Araith was in for more of a surprise. Revieving a holonet from Supreme Commander Ru, Araith was given full command as Commanding Officer of the Pentastar Alignment, at the rank of Senior Agent. With the aide of Moff Memnoch, Araith Black started to fully structure and plan the PSP and mould it into a strong, lethal law enforcement for the Alignment to be proud to call it, its own. The meeting of the Black-Granger family The meeting of the Black-Grangers... Count Araith Black-Granger Not much is known of Araith Black and of his known appearance, however many who have visioned ihm in the flesh speak of beauty and posture only the Gods can design. Being a man of the Kiffer race, Araith is strong in cultural background and follows the many ways of the Kiffex. Araith's towering height creates a dark atmosphere around him, and many people never rarely speak of their presence with Araith Black, due to his dark nature and his following of the Sith Religion, though he is not force sensitive. Wearing a military officer uniform, with a black longcoat and cap, Araith shows his superior command status to all who encounter him, on the battlefield or those under his command. Since a freak accident, Araith has been wearing a cyborg mask to help him breath as his lungs were damaged when bacta was poured down his mouth during a interrogation several years before his active duty in The Pentastar Alignment. Category:Individuals Category:Kiffar Category:Deceased Individuals